Would Have Kissed You Anyway
by Anette
Summary: Sirius and Lucius are both out for a night time stroll, at the end of their seventh year, running into each other in the middle of the quidditchfield. This leads up to a game of Quidditch, to which no one has ever seen the like. SLASH LMSB


**Would have kissed you anyway**

The grass was damp, and gave off a wonderful smell of summer. Sirius took a deep breath and a look around. The quidditchfield lay silent, as did theForbidden Forest. And on top of the hill lay Hogwarts Castle, the one place he called home. _"And in just a couple of weeks it will never be my home again."_ Just the thought of having to leave the school for good made Sirius's insides squirm. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, and spun around, wondering who would come down here after ten o'clock on a school night. NEWTs were coming up, and everyone was crammed up in the library studying, or panicking.

The boy coming towards him was tall and slender, with long, white blond hair, gray eyes and a pointed face. Lucius Malfoy carried his broomstick over his shoulder, and a struggling snitch in his hand. He walked calmly towards Sirius, as if he had expected to meet him there. "Well, well, well," he said in his soft voice. "If it isn't Sirius Black standing here all alone." Sirius glared at Malfoy. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Sirius was not really in the mood for a fight with the sneering boy. Lucius placed his broom on the ground and handed the snitch to Sirius. "Hold this for a second, will you?" He tied his hair back with a black ribbon, and looked up at the other boy. "I might ask you what you are doing here too, Black? 'Cause you're obviously not playing Quidditch." Sirius shrugged. "Just went out for a bit of fresh air. But as the company suddenly got so unpleasant, I think I'll go to bed." Sirius turned to leave. "Pity," Malfoy's cold voice had a taunting touch to it. "Thought you might have the guts to play a game of Quidditch with me, but I guess you're not so tough on your own. Need your friends about you, right? Anyway, you can't be much of a player if you didn't even make it to the Gryffindor's lousy house team." Sirius turned slowly to face Malfoy, who tilted his head to one side, smiling. "I would play you anytime, Malfoy, but do you see me carrying a broom?" Lucius Malfoy's smile broadened. "Doesn't matter. I've got a spare in the locker room." Sirius snorted disbelievingly. "You've got a spare _broom_?" "Of course. One must be prepared for anything. But by all means, if you don't _dare_…" Sirius thrust the snitch back in Malfoy's hand. "Save your breath, and go get me that spare." Malfoy handed over the broom lying on the grass next to him. "Here. You take this one, I'll take the spare."

Sirius mounted the broom and took it for a test ride while Malfoy was absent.He could not help but being impressed by the quality of it; it was really fast, and reacted quickly. It was altogether very different from the ones he usually rode, which he borrowed from the school. Looking down, he saw Malfoy standing on the ground watching him intently. "What's the matter, Malfoy?" Sirius shouted. "Gotten cold feet?" Malfoy said nothing. He mounted the spare, which was just as good as the one Sirius was borrowing, and soared upwards to face Sirius in mid-air. "Let's make some ground rules, Black. The game's about the snitch. First one to catch it five times wins. Other than that, there are no rules." Sirius frowned. "What do you mean, "no rules"?" Lucius laughed softly. "It means the game can get as dirty as we want, Black, isn't that great?" He took the snitch out from an inside pocket of his robe. "Now. When I let this little bugger go, we both wait for thirty seconds, and the game is on. Ready?" Sirius nodded. He felt a bit nervous. He had seen Malfoy play, and he was good. Excellent, as a matter of fact. And he definitely knew how to make a game dirty.

Half a minute later, they were flying in different directions, trying to locate the golden ball. Sirius was the first to catch sight of it, and sped towards it, Malfoy on his tale. He was just stretching out his hand to catch it, when he felt a hand grab hold of his left buttock, and squeeze it. Hard. The surprise nearly knocked him off his broom. "What the hell are you doing, pervert?" he yelled out. But Malfoy just sped past him, caught the snitch, and turned around, smiling triumphantly. "Catching the snitch of course. Let's go on." And he released the snitch again. Although Sirius was quite shaken by the fact that he had just been felt up by a boy, he still managed to locate the snitch again. This time, he was determined not to let anything distract him as he sped towards the glint of gold. He was, however, not prepared for the hand sliding up his thigh, and very nearly touching his private parts, and to cast himself sideways off the broom was inevitable. When he had struggled back into sitting position again, Lucius was calmly waiting with the snitch in his hand. "All right there, Black?" Sirius threw him a filthy look. "So you really want a dirty game, Malfoy? Then dirty is what it will be." He gripped the handle tightly, watching Malfoy, who looked slightly more concentrated, letting go of the snitch for the third time. He was not going to lose to Malfoy. And so the game was brought up to a really nasty level. It was a time for creativity, now that the butt- pinching and the thigh-stroking were both used, and Sirius was on fire. He pinched and squeezed, he stroked and slapped, and at one point he even licked. Lucius was not loafing about either, and soon the score was 4- 4. They were both panting and sweating as Sirius set the snitch free for the last time. "Whoever gets it now, wins," Lucius said breathlessly. Sirius looked over at the other boy, whose hair was standing on end, as the ribbon keeping it out of his face had fallen off. His cheeks were flushed, and his white forehead was shining with sweat. Sirius took in all this, and suddenly found himself thinking: _"He's so gorgeous."_ And the thought scared the hell out of him.

"Black? Hey, Black!" Lucius was trying to get his attention by waving a hand in front of him. "What?" Sirius's voice sounded strangely unfamiliar. Lucius frowned. "What's the matter with you?" Sirius pulled himself together. "What do you mean?" "You were staring me up and down with a goofy smile on your face, and when I asked if you were ready for the last round, you suddenly looked terrified. Are you that scared of losing?" Sirius snorted. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Lucius nodded slowly, still eying him suspiciously. Sirius tossed his hair out of his eyes, frustrated with himself for wearing his heart on his sleeves like that. He turned the broom around, determined to win this match. This time, Lucius followed Sirius closely, casting sidelong glances at him every other second, as if expecting him to blow up. And suddenly, there was a glint of gold some 20 feet ahead of them.

They both shot forward, and at the same time they were trying to distract each other. The was a furious storm of hands groping, sliding, pinching and grabbing, until Sirius tried to lick Lucius's ear, and they both fell off their brooms, landing on the grass with a thud. As they had been in the middle of a deep dive, the fall was not very far, but Sirius landed on top of Lucius, knocking the air out of him. Sirius stared down at the other boy. He had never seen anything as beautiful. Suddenly, he noticed something fluttering right behind Lucius's head. Sirius, without thinking, grabbed the gasping Lucius by the front of his robes, pulling him into a rather bruising kiss, while snatching the golden ball out of the air. When he pulled out of the kiss, Lucius stared up at him, his grey eyes widened in shock. "You…Why… The snitch was nowhere near and still…" Sirius smiled. "Actually," he said, opening his hand carefully, and revealing the struggling snitch, "it was somewhere near. It was an act of desperation, Lucius." At first, Lucius looked as if he was about to burst with anger. Sirius felt his entire body tense underneath him. Then his face split into a grin, and he started laughing instead. Sirius frowned. "What?" But Lucius couldn't stop laughing, and Sirius's mouth was starting to twitch as well. If anyone had walked by at that moment, they would have seen two young men lying in a heap in the middle of the deserted field, laughing their heads off.

After a while, the laughter died away, but neither of them tried to move out of the somewhat awkward position. They just lay there, staring at each other. Lucius's long hair was flowing over the damp grass, full of tangles and a couple of twigs. Sirius could not resist the urge to touch it. "Your hair's all messed up." Lucius sniggered. "Yes, I've noticed, thank you very much." He raised a hand to tug at Sirius's, hair. "You look a bit windswept yourself." He let his hand fall, his expression a bit more serious. "You really went to dramatic measures there, kissing me to get the snitch." His silvery eyes had a questioning look about them. Sirius was silent for a moment, still playing with Lucius's hair. Then he heaved himself off the other boy, scrambling to his feet. Lucius got to his feet as well, and they stood there facing each other. Sirius did not want to leave, he wanted to keep looking into Lucius's grey eyes, wanted to stay with this beautiful boy forever. But their days in this school were nearly over; they would probably never see each other again. So Sirius handed the snitch and the broom back to Lucius. "Thanks for lending it to me. It's really good." Lucius pushed the broom back in Sirius's hand. "Keep it." Sirius shook his head. "No, I couldn't…" Lucius smiled weakly. "Think of it as the price for winning the match. You're actually a great player, you know. You should be on the team." Sirius smiled back. "Nah. Too much work. Besides, Quidditch isn't normally played like this, so where's the fun then?" The other boy laughed softly, sending shivers down Sirius's spine. "Goodbye, Lucius." He turned to leave, then hesitated. "Lucius." The slender boy, who was on his way to the locker room, turned and stopped. "What?" Sirius looked down. "I would have done it anyway." Lucius looked rather puzzled. "Done what? Sirius heaved a great sigh, lifting his gaze, and drowning himself in Lucius's eyes. "I would have kissed you anyway, Lucius. Regardless of where the snitch was." Then he turned, and walked away, leaving a silent Lucius alone in the dusk.


End file.
